A refrigeration device can be used to store a variety of refrigerated goods in a cooling chamber at reduced temperature. Several shelves are typically positioned within the cooling chamber, wherein the refrigerated goods can be placed on these shelves. Since the shelves are typically composed of glass, which can break during transport of the refrigeration device, it is necessary to provide means for securing the shelves during transport. In conventional refrigeration devices, the shelves are typically temporarily secured by packing taping. However, such temporary fixation of shelves cannot always guarantee a proper fixation of shelves during transport, and therefore damaging the shelves cannot be fully excluded.
In WO 2014/17067 A1, a transport securing element of a refrigeration device for securing shelves during transport is disclosed. The transport securing element is connected to front edges of the respective shelves.
In DE 10 2008 016 474 A1, a comb part of a refrigeration device for securing shelves during transport is disclosed. The clamping slots of the comb part are connected to front edges of the respective shelves.